Heated Desires
by jacobluver113
Summary: Jacob has gone into heat. With the entire pack trying to get into Jake's pants, he doesn't know who to trust around him. Will someone change his mind, though? SLASH! Jacob/Paul


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Hi everyone! I have another story here:) It's a Jacob/Paul one shot slash fic. After writing my previous chapter to Raw, I had the sudden urge to write a Paul/Jacob one shot. And here it is.**

**Now, honestly, I don't think this is my best work, but I also don't think it absolutely sucks. I guess I'll leave that for you guys to decide. THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

**THERE IS SLASH IN HERE! WHICH MEANS PAUL AND JACOB HAVE SEX ON THE BEACH! IF ANY OF THIS OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE HIT THE BACK BUTTON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Heated Desires

You would think that having a plethora of men running after you would be some teen girl's fantasy come true.

But not for me.

It was a complete and total nightmare that I wanted to just wake up from. But that's just what happens when a wolf goes into heat.

I didn't believe that males could go into a heat cycle. I thought that was all left for female mammals. I was utterly surprised as I felt my body shift into some kind of phase. I didn't understand it at first, but I first handedly _smelled_ the differences in me. I still didn't understand it until I was outside with the pack.

I had watched with confused eyes as all of my pack brothers tensed, their eyes going dark as their noses flared. They had all stared at me like I was some kind of Thanksgiving feast laid out before them. Sam and Paul seemed to be the most affected. I had barely escaped my pack's grasp as I raced into bordering Canada as they chased me. I still wasn't able to understand as their thoughts were consumed with the image of me on their knees before them.

I was scared shitless to say the least.

It wasn't until a week later when the chaos died down and my body seemed like before this craziness that both Billy and Sam explained to me that I had just experienced my first heat cycle.

I listened, dumbfounded, as they explained the mechanics of the heat. I was to experience this cycle once every year for about a week or so for as long as I was able to phase. During this time, I'd be giving off pheromones to any potential male suitor in the area, the message being that I was available for a good fuck. Since we didn't have any females in the pack, our inner wolves seemed to shift and change, trying to find a way to substitute the absence of females with something else.

Cue the heat cycle.

Unfortunately, only I was the one drastically affected by this change. I asked why only _my_ body seemed to have changed from this…curse.

Neither Sam nor Billy had a solid answer for that. This has only happened once in the past and it was during Ephraim Black's time as Alpha. Back then, it was the Alpha that claimed and mounted others, not the other way around. And even though I was Alpha by blood, I voluntarily relinquished that right to Sam, accepting him as my Alpha. So it was impossible to explain that, I, true Alpha of the Quileute Pack, was the one going through heat.

That explained the intense response I got from Sam that first day. His Alpha wolf wanted to claim me as his and only his. I was part of his pack and ripe for the picking. It was only natural. But I was still baffled by Paul's instant reaction towards my heat.

Now here I was, exactly one year from that first day, staring up at my ceiling with a scowl. I did _not_ want to spend the entire week running and dodging the pack's attempt to mount me on the spot, no matter where we were.

I couldn't stay in bed forever, though. I was scheduled for the afternoon and evening patrols. I had to either trudge my ass to Sam's place and ask him to relieve me of any pack duties for the week or I had to use my patrolling time to dodge out of my pack's ravenous claws.

I groaned loudly as I pulled myself out of bed, wanting nothing more than to crawl under the sheets and sleep the week away.

My heavy footfalls lead me to the kitchen where my father was currently eating a bowl of cereal. He smirked when he saw my irritated face.

"What's the problem, Jacob?" he asked with a smile.

I sneered as I pulled the bread out and popped it into the toaster.

"Have you forgotten what happened exactly one year ago today?" I asked in a scowl.

Billy's smile dropped as did his spoon. I watched as it crashed into the side of the porcelain bowl before clattering to the wooden floor next to the wheel on his wheelchair.

"Oh, Jacob," Billy muttered, worry and concern etched into his face. "You're not actually planning on going outside, are you?"

I stared incredulously at him for a moment, my mouth popping open in surprise. "You don't expect me to stay inside this house all week, do you?" I asked him as my toast jumped out of the toaster. I turned my back on him to grab the jelly in the fridge before pulling the hot slices of toast on the counter and slathering them with grape jelly.

"It's starting to sound like a pretty good idea to me," Billy muttered, his voice dripping with alarm that his son could get raped at any hour of the day.

I threw the knife I was using into the sink as I bit into the warm piece of toast. "I'm not staying in this house all day," I muttered around the food that was still in my mouth. Billy opened his mouth to argue, but I shook my head. "I'm not going to listen to you, Dad," I argued after I swallowed.

I finished my breakfast and walked towards the door, Billy's eagle eyes watching my every move.

"Where are you going?" he called after me. His was voice still concerned.

"I'm going to ask Sam to let me off of pack duties for the remainder of the week," I called back before the door slammed shut behind me.

~/\~/\~

The trek to Sam's house was tortuous, even though it was a few minutes walk from my house. My eyes and ears were peeled to capture any sign of movement anywhere close by. I kept a sharp eye behind me in case anyone wanted to surprise me.

I made it to his house without any unnecessary interruptions. I took in a deep breath before opening the door to Sam's humble abode, ready to be tackled by a lust-crazed Alpha right on the doorstep.

I practically paled when my eyes landed on two figures sitting at the kitchen table. Paul and Jared looked up at me with friendly expressions on their faces, prepared to say hello, but before they could, my scent hit them like a wall.

I fidgeted uncomfortably as they tensed, their bodies attuned to me. Their eyes darkened into a nice shade of black as their nostrils flared to inhale more of my scent.

I visibly tensed at they both lifted their heads to sniff the air around them. They licked their lips as they appreciated what they found. Slowly, their dark eyes turned to me, similar looks of undiluted lust on their faces. They didn't move. They didn't talk. They didn't do much except take in deep lungfuls of air in their systems, both of them just staring at me.

"D-d-do you know where Sam i-i-is?" I asked as my voice broke and faltered. I was completely entranced by there solid staring, my body urging me to let them take me if they so wished. I was entirely paralyzed in my spot, unable to move even an inch. I took in a stuttering breath as both Jared and Paul rose to their feet and walked slowly up to me.

They didn't answer my question as they both took each of my hands in theirs, Paul on my left and Jared on my right.

My eyes fluttered close as they bent down to sniff at my neck, their noses just brushing the sensitive skin on my throat. Slowly, my head lolled back to give them better access to my starving skin. I've only been in heat for a few hours and my skin already felt like it was being set ablaze with the most delicious feeling with every passing second that they touched my skin.

I moaned weakly as Paul placed a chaste kiss on the side of my neck, his hot tongue sliding out to taste the immediate area. I moaned again at the simple touch.

Jared's hand tightened on my wrist as his free hand traced patterns on my bare arm. My skin rose with Goosebumps at his touch.

"Jared, Paul, stop. Please," I begged as Paul trailed his kisses down the side of my neck to my collarbone as he nipped gently at the area. Jared's hand released my wrist and trailed the pads of his fingertips up and down my quivering stomach. My legs wobbled as a loud groan escaped my chest. My cock twitched and started to stiffen.

My entire body felt like it was consumed in a blazing fire with nothing to quench it. I knew it was all from the heat. I've always been somewhat attracted to these two, more so Paul than Jared. Don't get me wrong. Jared was hot, no questions about it, but if Jared was hot, then Paul was _fuck_-hot.

Paul's searing hot temper and arrogant attitude was absolutely irresistible. He exuded power and dominance. I didn't need my heat to know that Paul would be an amazing lay.

I was snapped back into reality as Paul closed his hot mouth around a single copper nipple as Jared paid his dues to my throat, his scorching lips brushing over my skin. My right hand gripped Jared's grey shirt in a tight fist as my left hand was restrained to my side by Paul's strong grasp.

"Fuck," I moaned out loudly, my knees buckling as they threatened to collapse under my weight. This was all starting to become too much to handle

Suddenly, a low growl ripped from Paul's chest. My lust-hazed eyes looked down to see him glaring heatedly at Jared, his lips pulled back into a snarl as he showed off all of his white teeth as a long, unbroken rumble reverberated from deep within his chest. Another growl emanated on my right and I watched in confusion as Jared mirrored Paul's expression. His hands tightened their hold on my shoulder and wrist, it almost grew painful. Paul snarled dangerously and I nearly fell to the ground from the intensity of it.

Paul straitened immediately and pulled me gently but firmly into his strong chest, away from Jared's hold. I gasped as Paul wrapped his corded arms tightly around my waist and leaned over my shoulder, his lips just inches from my ear as he stared Jared down. The statement was blatantly clear.

I was his and his only.

Jared took the message in stride, his face contorted in anger as he took in the image of me wrapped securely in Paul's strong arms. He shifted into a threatening stance, his eyes never leaving Paul's enraged orbs.

"Jared, Paul," I tried to reprimand, but my body was still buzzing from their touches, that my voice came out in a breathy whimper.

Jared growled as he took a step forwards, his eyes locked onto Paul's. Paul wrenched me away from Jared as he too took a step to match Jared's.

"Paul, Jared—" I tried again, but my sentence cut off with a gasp as Paul's fingertips dipped underneath the waistband of my shorts, playing just a few inches above my hardened cock.

Jared saw this and lunged, sending both Paul and I to the floor. My head cracked against the hard tile and my world started spinning around me. My eyesight swam with burry images as my ears were assaulted with large snarls and growls. It took a few moments, but I was able to clear my head as I jerked to my feet, my eyes darting around to find where Paul and Jared went.

They were outside in their wolf forms, biting and clawing the hell out of each other. I ran to the doorway as I watched helplessly. They tore into each other's bodies, twin snarls on their faces. My eyes widened in horror as I spotted blood trickling out of Paul's flank.

"Stop!" I shouted as I raced towards them. "Stop it now!"

Someone grabbed my arm before I could make it, holding me back. I twisted my head over my shoulder to find Sam standing behind me, his eyes trained on Paul and Jared. I couldn't help but notice Sam's tense expression, his nose flared, or how his grip on my arm tightened. He was restraining himself from doing anything to me.

"If you go anywhere near them, they'll kill each other if the other hurts you," Sam said in a tight voice.

"I need to do something!" I shouted as I tried to get out of Sam's grip. His hold tightened.

"If you want to do something to help, Jake, then run. The absence of your scent will calm them down. Go!"

I ran as fast as I could, my head over my shoulder as I watched Sam shift to his black wolf, the strain on his face was clear as he tried to ignore my lingering scent and focus on the two fighting wolves.

~/\~/\~

I sighed as I rested my chin on my knees. I was on the beach sitting in the driftwood tree firmly planted into the rocks as I looked out over the ocean. It was dusk and I couldn't help but admire the splotches of red and gold that littered the sky. With the vast Pacific Ocean before me, it looked like the sky was both above and below me, the watery surface rippling with waves.

I've been sitting here for the entire day, not once getting up to walk into the neighboring trees and phase, too afraid to find out the extent of the damage that was done to both Jared and Paul. And I caused it.

I groaned weakly as I rested my cheek on my knees, my eyes closing sadly.

The sound of moving rocks had me wrenching myself to my feet, my eyes darting around to find the intruder. My stance softened as I took in the image of Paul slouched over with his hands in his pockets. A light gasp escaped me as I saw how battered Paul looked.

Without thinking, I ran towards him, concern etched into my face. When I reached him, he stopped walking towards me and merely stared. I didn't look him in the eyes.

I mentally traced over the bruises and lacerations on his face and arms. He was wearing a shirt, so I wasn't able to fully access the damage. I bit my lip as I traced a large cut underneath his left eye with my fingertips, the area slightly swollen. I shook my head as I lightly combed over the jagged skin caused my Jared's claws. Given our fast healing capabilities, I didn't want to see what he looked like before this. He was lucky to not have his eye gouged out completely.

Paul let out a content sigh as he leaned into my touch, a small smile dancing on the corners of his lips. "I came here to apologize to you," he spoke softly as he closed his eyes. I didn't answer. I just took his hand in mine and led him to the tree. I forced him to sit down on the low-hanging branch as I took my seat next to him. I turned him around so that I could figure out where all his wounds were.

"Why the hell did you guys fight?" I asked him as I touched where all his bruises were on his cheeks and arms.

"Jared was touching you," he stated matter-of-factly.

I shook my head. "So. A lot of people touch me."

He rolled his eyes. "No, Jake," he sighed. He winced as I applied pressure on a deep contusion on his bicep. "He was touching you in a way that only _I_ can touch you."

I smacked him on the chest with the back of my hand. "I'm not _yours_, Paul," I reminded him.

He gave me a cheeky grin. "That's not what my wolf says," Paul countered.

"Oh?" I asked. "And what is your wolf telling you right now?"

"It's yelling at me for not having my way with you the moment I saw your sexy self sitting on this tree."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief, my eyebrows raised.

Paul nodded as he leaned against the tree trunk, his eyes staring into mine.

"And what else is it saying?" I asked as I leaned towards him, genuinely interested in what he was going to say. I almost smirked as his eyes darkened subtly as he watched my movements.

"It's telling me to fuck you right here and now in this very spot."

I laughed loudly at that. There was the Paul I knew. As blunt as ever.

"Then why don't you?" I asked.

"Because I know you don't want me to," he said.

I bit my lip as I watched him closely. A devilish smirk crossed my lips as I leaned closer towards him. I took note of how Paul's breath hitched as all his movements stilled. I pulled myself closer in so that there was barely any space between us. I placed my hand right above his knee as my face tilted towards his. I let out a hot breath as our lips barely brushed past each other's. I felt Paul's hands clench as he forced them to stay put on his thighs. My free hand trailed underneath his shirt to trace his tight stomach. I moaned softly as I felt his strong muscles twitch under my touch.

Paul groaned at the sound as his hands came to rest on my hips.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a breathy voice.

I didn't answer. I only pulled his shirt completely off his body. He allowed me, lifting his arms so that I could take it off completely. I brushed my lips across his and he leaned in for a kiss, but I pulled back as I restrained him by his shoulders. He stopped, trying to figure out what I was doing. I smiled and looked at his wounds on his chest and stomach, finishing my inspection of him.

It took a minute before he let out a deep chuckle.

"You're a fucking tease, Jake," he smiled.

"How?" I asked as I traced a certain bruise over his chest.

"Because you know your scent is driving me up a fucking wall at the moment and you act like you want me to take you right now." He shook his head as he leaned back again. "You're driving me crazy."

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose," I responded as my eyes zeroed in on a certain cut on his side. It was the one that I saw bleeding in front of Sam's house. It started right underneath the right side of his chest to about an inch or two above his hip indent. My fingers ran down the middle of the slit. It was almost healed over, but I could tell that it ran deep.

"I'm hoping that Jared looks as bad as you do," I said quietly as my fingers skimmed over the scar.

Paul's response was to grab my wrist and pulling it away from him. I looked up to see his eyes closed tightly as he gritted his teeth, his jaw muscles twitching from the strain.

"You need to stop touching me, Jacob," he responded in a tight voice. "Or else I can't be held accountable for what might happen."

It was at that moment that I realized a very prominent bulge in Paul's jeans. I couldn't have stopped myself even if I tried. The hand that he wasn't holding crept towards the bulge, softly brushing my fingers over the top of it. Paul let out a large gasp as his eyes flew open. They were nearly black with desire. His free hand gripped mine in a harsh hold.

"Don't. Do. That. Again," he muttered, his words broken like separate sentences. I grinned wickedly at him and winked. His nose flared at the gesture.

I threw my head back as I let out a loud and long moan. "Fuck," I groaned weakly. "Fuck, please…"

Paul's eyes widened as he watched me tease him.

My breathing picked up pace for dramatics. My fingers grasped his wrists and dug into the skin as I released another moan. "Please…please…don't stop…please, oh fuck," I groaned as I added a sluttish pout to my voice. I bit my bottom lip as I thrust my hips up slightly. I almost smiled as Paul growled in warning.

I opened my eyes to look into his dark ones. His hold on my arms was beyond constricting as a snarl graced his full lips. I hooded my eyes as I moaned once again, keeping my eyes locked with his.

"Fuck, I want it," I whimpered softly. "I want it bad. Fuck. Paul…please, Paul, don't sto—"

I wasn't able to continue as Paul literally jumped on top of me. I flew off of the tree and onto the soft sand just a few feet away from the lapping waves. I gasped loudly as I saw Paul's black eyes just inches above me. Paul's hands still had my wrists as he pinned them above my head.

"I warned you, Jake," Paul growled. "You're fucking with fire here. And now, I'm going to be fucking _you_."

I wasn't able to respond as Paul's lips crashed into mine. I whined into the kiss as he nipped at the corners of my mouth, demanding entrance. I couldn't deny him the simple demand. He easily dominated my tongue as he explored every square inch of my mouth, leaving no place undiscovered.

As soon as he sucked a sufficient amount of air out of my lungs, he assaulted my neck shoulders, picking up where he abruptly left off.

"Paul, please," I begged, though I had no idea what I was begging for. Paul took it as a refusal as he replaced both of my hands in one as his free hand gripped the button of my cut-offs, nearly ripping it off all together.

"I warned you, Jacob," Paul said as he jerked the zipper down. "I warned you not to tease me."

He jerked my pants off.

"And you kept on trying my stamina."

My boxers.

"I'm going to have to teach you lesson on manners."

He gripped my semi-hard on roughly, my hips jerking into his closed fist uncontrollably. He pumped it harshly and my hips arced off the ground as I tried to gain more friction. He allowed me to do so as he stared intently into my eyes.

His rough jerks were causing me to creep ever closer to my release. I whimpered as I was about to hurl myself off the edge. I prepared myself for my emanate climax before the delectable warmth that Paul's fist provided suddenly disappeared.

I gasped in frustration as my cock twitched at the loss.

"Paul!" I shouted as I tried to free my hands. "Why in the hell would you stop?"

"Because you cum when I say you can cum."

My mouth gaped open at his statement. Paul snickered.

"You keep leaving your mouth open like that and I'll fill it for you."

I challenged him with my eyes, a snarl on my face. "I'd like to see you try," I sneered up at him.

Paul smiled devilishly at that. "Oh, Jacob," Paul snickered. "I will gladly obligate that challenge of yours."

He hurriedly took his jeans off, leaving him as naked as me as he crawled up my body and straddled my chest. His cock, which was standing tall and proud, was insanely thick and long. I was well endowed myself, but Paul had to be nine inches long and two inches thick. With a bead of pre cum glistening on the head and pulsating with each beat of his heart, it looked positively delicious.

I sucked my lips into my mouth as he tapped the head of his dick on my mouth. I glared up at him with amused eyes. He didn't honestly think I would make it easy for him, did he? If he wasn't going to let me get off, then I wasn't going to suck him off whenever he wanted.

Paul smiled at my stubbornness. "Jake, you shouldn't have done that."

His hand crept behind him, away from my sight. My eyes narrowed in suspicion as I felt his fingers ghosting over my crotch. My hips picked up off the ground, anticipating his very touch. Instead of making contact with my throbbing arousal, he skirted around it and headed further south. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I tried to figure out what he was doing.

I got my answer as Paul's fingers circled my puckered hole and pushed a single finger into my ass. Not expecting this, I gasped in surprise. Paul took initiative and thrust his hips forwards. I nearly gagged as he pushed his cock into the back of my throat, not giving me a moment to take in a breath.

"I told you I would fill your mouth, Jacob," Paul smirked. "Never challenge me. You just might regret the results."

I rolled my eyes but licked around his girth nonetheless. His hips jerked as he tried to regain control, but I sucked that, literally, out of his grasp the next second. Paul's legs trembled as he forced himself to a slow plunge into my mouth, occasionally hitting the back of my throat. I sucked leisurely, enjoying the feeling of his cock in my mouth and his two fingers in my ass. My hips rocked into his fingers as I found pleasing tempo.

Paul seemed to be teetering on the edge of control. His eyes were clenched shut as he gritted his teeth together. His nostrils were flared as he took in ragged breaths. I smiled at his inner turmoil.

"Fuck," he groaned lowly. "Your mouth is so damn good." He opened his eyes and I moaned at the intensity behind his pupils. His hips jerked in response. "That's right, baby," Paul whispered as his speed picked up. "Get me nice and wet. I don't have any lube on me."

My eyes widened as I pulled my head away from his cock.

"Who said anything about me being fucked?" I asked incredulously. Paul moved down so that he was right next to my face, his breath hitting me like a freight train.

"You're the one in heat," he responded simply. "You automatically make the bottom."

"And if I wasn't?" I asked, anxious to hear his answer.

Paul shrugged as he settled himself between my legs. "You're still the bitch. Which means you still bottom."

I opened my mouth to argue that statement, but my back arched in both pain and pleasure as Paul shoved his way into me all the way to the hilt. I groaned weakly as my ass tightened around the intrusion.

"Fuck," I moaned.

"Fuck is right," Paul muttered. He hadn't moved yet. His head was bowed as he concentrated on not blowing his load right then and there. I jerked my hips up slightly, urging him to at least move, the pain sliding up and down my spine slowly starting to become unbearable. Paul's hands landed on my hips, forcing them to stay down. "You so tight, Jake," Paul groaned weakly. "And hot. You're suffocating my cock."

I gripped Paul's wrists as I tried to cling onto anything that might help me forget about the stinging pain.

"Paul," I whined. "Please move. I can't take the pain."

It took a moment before Paul slowly started to thrust his hips into me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, loving the burning friction I was getting from him. My nails dug into his wrists as Paul hit my prostate.

Fuck, it was torture. Paul was moving too slow for me to fully enjoy the pleasure that was undeniably mixed with the pain.

"Move your ass," I ground out.

Paul lifted his head, a smirk on his lips. An abrupt jerk caused me to arch completely off the sand as a pure shock of pleasure ripped through my body. Two more jerks had me writhing beneath him as a guttural moan left my chest. He was hitting m sweet spot dead on.

My hands flew to my abandoned cock, wanting my misery to be put out as quickly as possible. As soon as my hands found purchase, they were ripped away and placed by my head. I whined loudly as Paul kept hitting my prostate without faltering, sending numerous waves of ecstasy coursing through my veins.

"I said you cum when I say you can," Paul reminded me. I gasped for breath as Paul kept pushing me closer to the edge of orgasmic bliss. "I want to hear you beg for it, Jake." Paul whispered. His jerks picked up tempo as I couldn't keep back a growl of contentment as he moved harshly inside me, ripping my inner walls to shreds. "I want you to beg for me to let you cum. I want to hear those words fall from those pretty lips as I'm fucking your ass right here in the middle of the beach."

"Please, Paul!" I shouted loudly. "Please let me cum. I'm so fucking close. Please, please, please, _please_, oh fuck, please…"

Paul growled as he let one of my hands go.

"Okay, Jacob. Jerk yourself off for me. I want to hear your moans as you finally cum all over yourself. I want to hear you scream my name as you spill all over yourself."

I couldn't comply fast enough. I reached for my leaking cock and fisted it furiously, timing it to Paul's erratic thrusts. My breathing hitched as I finally flew off the edge. I screamed Paul's name as my seed shot out of me in quick bursts. My body shook and shivered as I let go. Cum splattered on both Paul's and my chest as my body shuddered violently. I whimpered as I slowly came off of my high.

Paul thrust two more erratic times before he filled me to the brim with his essence, his own body shaking from his harsh orgasm. His arms shook as he tried to hold himself from falling on top of me. He fell on his side beside me, his breathing haggard as he tried to get it back to normal.

I stared above us at the twinkling stars that seemed to be smiling at what just happened. I closed my eyes as I let the sound of the lapping ocean control the chaos of my thoughts. I felt familiar arms wrap around me as I was pulled into a recognizable chest. I sighed as I leaned back into him, loving the warm embrace.

"You okay?" Paul asked in a soft voice.

I smiled and nodded as I looked out over the black sea, the stars shining out on the rippling surface. "Better than okay," I muttered.

Paul sighed happily as he brushed the tip of his nose across the back of my neck.

"You know," I whispered after a long moment of comfortable silence between us. "I could have easily called out Jared's name at the end," I teased.

Paul snarled softly as he pulled me tighter into his chest. "If you did that, then I'd have to fuck you hard again to remind you just who the hell you're with," Paul growled seriously.

I only laughed.

**Well, what do you guys think? Did it suck? Did it rock? Tell me what you think in a review! THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**


End file.
